Chris-Everyone Friendship
Since he joined DramaNation, Chris has made friends with everyone who joined or was part of it before. Coco Ever since Chris joined Fanfiction.net, he's been reading Coco's TDI fanfics. After reading a few of them, Chris decided that Coco was an awesome writer! Then, Coco started Total Drama World, the first "Starring You" fanfic. Chris thought it would be a cool idea to read about a character he created in Total Drama setting, so he entered his first OC, Chris (Fitting, isn't it?). Steve Steve is Chris's best friend in DramaNation (Troy, Dak, and Coco are close seconds). Ever since TDL2, when their OGs, Chris and Eric, started as friends, became frienemies, then friends again in a cry-fest, Chris and Steve have been just as good friends. After they exchanged Xbox Live Gamertags, they started talking in Xbox Live parties with Dak, Damien, and Coco. After Steve bought NBA 2K10, they played against each other using the same teams, over and over. Currently, the record is five wins for Chris and two for Steve. These two also play DMG together along with Dak, Coco, Troy, and Zack. Most of Steve's and Chris's OGs were good friends in the RPs, but one RP where this didn't happen was Total Victory. Chris's OG, James, and Steve's OG, Trey, were bitter rivals in TV. Trey even made an alliance to get James eliminated. However, this alliance backfired, not only because James was able to dodge elimination a lot, but because most of Trey's alliance was eliminated, along with Trey himself. Dakota Dak joined DramaNation after TDL2 ended. Chris met Dak in the TDL2 chat and they quickly became friends. In TDL3, Chris and Dak's OGs, Chris and Dakota, respectively, were on different teams, thus they didn't spend to much time talking to each other. Now that Chris is the President of DN, Dak was named the CFO of DN, for being the third most experienced current member of DN. Troy Since their OGs on TDL2 became friends, Chris and Troy have been friends just the same. Chris and Nolan made alliances with each other in TDL2 and it carried over to TDL3. Since the TDL days, Troy and Chris have been good friends in RPs and competitive rivals on DMG. Now that Chris is the President of DN, Troy was named the Vice-President, for have the most experience. Bryce Bryce and Chris are almost always the first ones at RPs. Bryce and Chris's OCs get along well, especially Chastity and Austin in TDT3. However in TDM3, Bryce and Brendon had a falling friendship since Katie, Brendon's girlfriend, and Bryce had a hatred for each other. In TDM4 however, Rain and Anderson seem to be developing a friendship. Bomby Bomby and Chris have a good friendship. Their OCs don't really acknowledge each other, but that doesn't affect their friendship. Joe Since Joe joined DN in mid-2010 for TDM2, Chris and Joe have been friends, even though their OGs weren't. Chris and Joe have been in almost every RP together so far. In TDI:R, TDA:R, and TDWT:R, Zack played Justin and Chris played Trent. In TDM2 and 3, Zack played as Cody (Ericson) and Chris played as Brendon. In TV, Zack played as Aria Holland and Chris played as James Smith. These two became boyfriend/girlfriend in TV and stayed like that in TV2. In TDIso, Joe plays host, Janelle, and Chris plays as Tony "Speedy" Kasparitis. Also in Blakmart's Total Drama House, Chris's Chuck and Joe's Vanessa have a relationship and babies, Carter Alexander Roberts-Peppers and Heidi Noelle Roberts-Peppers. In NXT GEN, Chris and Joe play those two children, respectively, as teenagers. Kade Chris and Kade both made their debuts in TDL, as Chris and Kade, respectively. They both made it to the final 10 before TDL was discontinued. They still RP over a year after TDL. Tori and Kendall Chris thinks Tori and Kendall are two awesome new additions to the DN family. Both are awesome RPers and Chris thinks that Kendall is very close to winning her first RP very soon. In TDIso, Ken's OC, Desierra, and Chris's, Speedy, have a relationship which started out somewhat rocky. Tori and Chris's OCs don't really interact in most RPs, but Izzy and Trent were friends in TDI:R and TDA:R. Miz Even though I hate to say it, Miz is awesome. *Shudders* He's a great host and a cool dude. Blake Blake is another cool dude. Chris loves doing TDH on BlakMart's site. Blake is also responsible for TDLost and NXT GEN, two other free rps that are cool. Alex (New) Chris and "New" Alex have been rping together since TDM 3 when Alex's OC, Ashley, debuted. Since then, they have been in many of the same RPs and even though Alex hasn't won a season yet, Chris believes he can win one very soon.